1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of recognizing a surrounding state, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which can recognize a surrounding state using unique information of a peripheral device (e.g. a type, a model name, a model number, a serial number, a manufacturer, a production year, an owner, an identifier, and the like).
2. Description of Related Art
Facing a ubiquitous period, many services are expected to be operated according to recognized states. A state recognition technology is required and is the most fundamental technology for many services. The technology corresponds to a technology in which a user analogizes, from low-level sensing data (e.g. a location, a speed, a heart rate, and the like), in various methods, a physical and logical state in which the user is currently placed.
Currently, it is generally common to use information which a user directly provides, for example, sensing information or schedule information transmitted from a physical sensor for state recognition. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a state recognition device according to a related art. In this instance, a surrounding state may be recognized using information obtained from a peripheral sensor, and information provided from a user, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
However, various sensors are required for actually using the state recognition technology. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) is sufficient for merely checking a current location. An additional sensor, such as a gyro sensor, is required for checking a location in a building. Using the sensors causes additional costs and a power consumption problem in operation. Also, since a sensor which is not common is required to be installed, the state recognition technology may not be used for existing devices. Specifically, a new device for recognizing a surrounding state is required.